Trick Questions
by Blueshadows2010
Summary: Kaiba has an interesting conversation with a waitress at a coffee shop...


Trick Questions

_Trick Questions_

By: Blueshadow2010

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do own Renee, John, and Mary._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So the kid wanted ice cream, they had it at the mansion, but no…Mokuba wanted to go to a new ice cream parlor. Seto Kaiba sighed once more when he got suckered into walking to town instead of driving. Mokuba complained that it was a nice day out and they should enjoy it.

"_Can't we enjoy it some other time?" _He questioned. Mokuba quickly retorted with a:

"_It might rain some other time!"_ Kaiba really didn't have a choice. He knew that if he said no Mokuba would pull the puppy dogface on him. If he said yes, well Mokuba would find someone to make it more enjoyable for himself and less enjoyable for his older brother.

Finally they made it to the blasted ice cream shop. Kaiba told Mokuba to hurry; he went to the coffee shop next door and decided to get something to keep him awake. At the rate it takes Mokuba to choose ice cream, he wouldn't get back to the house until 7 and all the paper work for KaibaCorp needed to be finished by his meeting tomorrow.

The bell chimed whenever a customer walked in, except to Renee this was not a customer. It was just another rude rich guy that expected nothing from the people below them. Renee watched this man come in everyday and order the same thing. He seemed to mesmerize the other girls in the shop with his good looks, as they called him. Renee scoffed and waited for him to come up to the counter.

Kaiba looked at the girl as he walked in; she didn't seem too happy to see him. He seen this girl everyday he would come for his morning coffee. She would always be serving coffee to the lawyers that came in at the same time as he did. They would ask her questions liked they seemed to be testing her on a quiz. Kaiba was amazed that she could answer such difficult question with such accuracy. Sometimes it took Kaiba a minute or two to find out the answer to these questions; but no this girl she had them in what seemed two seconds. It was like she knew the answer before the question was asked.

"Good Evening, can I help you." The words seemed to snap Kaiba out of his stupor.

"Yes, large coffee black." Surprisingly, well to Kaiba at least, she had it all ready. Kaiba looked at the cup suspiciously before paying the girl. He sneaked a peak at her nametag and saw the words Renee printed upon it. Renee gave Kaiba back his change.

"Thank you come again." The fake cheerfulness could have fooled anyone but Kaiba.

"Can I ask you something?" Renee looked up in surprise to see the rich CEO staring at her. She tilted her head as a way to say what? "Why do you work here if you hate it?"

"I don't hate my job." Renee sneered and walked down the breakfast bar putting away some stuff. She was a little uncomfortable being alone with him. She quietly prayed that someone would come in.

"Of course you don't. Why else would you put on that fake smile and act nice to people all day." Sarcasm dripped from the spoken words. Renee looked up from the counter behind the bar to see Kaiba smirking.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not at this particular moment, _Renee_." Kaiba smirked when he saw he had hit a nerve. "What your don't like to be called Renee?"

"No not _particularly_." She said in the same tone he had used to say her name. She moved towards the door leading to the back but a hand caught hold of her arm. "Let me go." Kaiba obliged but noticed that Renee didn't move from her spot.

"You shouldn't leave a complete stranger in your shop all alone. You never know what might happen." Renee scoffed and grabbed a rag. She moved out from behind the bar and started to wipe down a perfectly clean table.

"First off, it's not my shop. Second why would a millionaire want to knock over a coffee shop? Third, your not a stranger if someone knows your name and vice versa." Renee smirked and moved back behind the bar and stood in front of Kaiba. "So will that be all tonight or do you have anymore stimulating questions and statements?" Kaiba returned her smirk.

"Well I do have one more question…Between two clocks, one which is broken and doesn't run at all, while the other loses one second every 24 hours, which is more accurate?" Kaiba saw a smile grace the lips of Renee. She smiled leaned and close and whispered:

"The broken one." She was so close that if Kaiba had turned his head he would have been in a lip lock with her.

"Why?" He whispered back and she turned to face him, lips almost touching.

"The broken clock is correct twice a day, the other one is only correct once in every 236.55 years." Renee smirked and moved an inch close to Kaiba. "Anymore questions?" Kaiba could smell the peppermint on her breath. He smirked and leaned closer.

"None." As Renee moved her head to the left a little the door chimed and the two jumped apart. To any other normal person it would of looked like nothing had happened between the two young teenagers, but Mokuba knew better.

"I'm ready to go big brother!" He chimed then smiled at Renee and waved. Renee giggled and waved back.

"Come again Mr. Kaiba." Renee gave the two brothers one last smile before going into the back. Kaiba sighed, took a minute to stand up then he and Mokuba left the shop for their walk home.

Renee leaned against the door and heard the chime once more meaning that the Kaiba brothers left. 'I can't believe I almost kissed him.' Renee scolded herself. She started to clean the place where Kaiba sat and noticed a small piece of paper lying on the bar. It was in a small handwriting and written very fast, Renee knew that he wanted to talk to her again, because he had left his number. The paper read:

_There was an airplane crash, _

_Every single person died, _

_But two people survived._

_How is this possible?_

Renee smiled, 'The two people were married and not single.' She would have to call Mr. Kaiba and giver him her answer. Rene finished cleaning off the bar when she saw the regular couple; Mary and John, from the diner across the street come in for their routine coffee break Renee came over to their table with the coffee, sugar, and cream.

"Alright John, riddle me this. There was an airplane crash…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There you go! Another one-shot from me!! Yea I know it was lame by I was really into these trick questions I was reading so I decided to be weird and write a FanFiction about them! So tell me what did you think…and yes I did notice that Kaiba was a little OC so don't criticize me on that because I already know! Review and tell me what you think! Also tell me if you want me to write a chapter where Renee calls Kaiba with the answer to the riddle. If not I won't.

Ciao!

Jess


End file.
